vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wade Watts
|-|Wade= |-|Parzival= Summary In a desolate and run-down future, the orphaned Wade Watts is one of the many players of the online virtual reality game OASIS, renowned for giving many the chance to escape their real life woes. He is a poor orphan from the "stacks" surrounding metropolitan Oklahoma City. After the creator of the game, James Halliday, dies, he leaves behind his wealth and control of OASIS to whoever can solve his "Easter Egg Hunt", sending the playerbase into a massive search. Wade names his OASIS character Parzival after Percival, the Arthurian knight famous for his quest for the Holy Grail, and dedicates his life to finding the Egg. When Wade actually manages to solve the first challenge, he teams up with the "High Five" guild to conclude the hunt once and for all before the evil Innovative Online Industries reaches the Egg first. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 9-C, 9-A with Holy Hand Grenade | At least High 5-A Name: Wade Owen Watts, Parzival Origin: Ready Player One Gender: Male Age: 18 (Born August 12, 2027) Classification: Human, Gunter Powers and Abilities: None | Peak Human, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, limited Chi Manipulation (able to use the Hadouken), Forcefield Creation with body shield, Time Manipulation with Zemeckis Cube (rewinds time back by 60 seconds), external Size Manipulation (shrunk a car to small enough size for it to fit in his pocket), Explosion Manipulation with Holy Hand Grenade, Teleportation with Ring of Teleportation, Resurrection with extra life coin | Same as before, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation (instantly killed multiple Sixers by selecting on them), natural Resurrection, Magic, likely many others (gained a massive plethora of new abilities that "seemed to scroll on forever") Attack Potency: Human level | Street level (Able to trounce several IOI soldiers at once, traded blows with Nolan's avatar), Small Building level with Holy Hand Grenade (Caused an explosion of this size) | At least Dwarf Star level (Has absolute control over OASIS, a virtual reality more than large enough to contain multiple planets and planet-sized zones, and is capable of deleting it entirely if he desires) Speed: Normal Human | Subsonic (Grabbed Art3mis on her Kaneda bike mid-drive) | At least Subsonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | ' Street Class' | Unknown Durability: Human level | Street level (survived falling several dozen meters with only minor damage, took shots from IOI soldiers) | At least Dwarf Star level Stamina: Average Human | High | High Range: Melee range | Standard melee range, tens of meters with firearms | Interplanetary Standard Equipment: VR headset, X1 suit | Halo rocket launcher, laser blasters, railgun, various guns with unlimited ammo, several lightsabers, Gem of Seeing, Ring of Protection, Ring of Teleportation, Bag of Holding, Zemeckis Cube, Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch, extra life token, boom-box | Likely many others Intelligence: Very clever and quick-thinking. Highly knowledgeable on "nerd trivia" across many genres, but especially 1980's gaming. Weaknesses: Human weaknesses | None notable Key: Wade | Parzival | After gaining the Easter Egg/End of Story Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ready Player One Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Book Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Chi Users Category:Time Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Void Users Category:Technology Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Orphans Category:Cyberpunk Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5